VS2 Short ep4sh2 Good Things?
by MLVS Team
Summary: Short story 4.2 of Moonlight Virtual Season 2, by Mx wwmickd. This short takes place between virtual episodes 4 and 5.


**Moonlight – Virtual Season 2  
Short 4.2 – Good Things? **  
Rating: PG13/T

**Writer: Mx wwmickd **

Beta'd: Writers Group

**VS2 Writers Group includes Candomom, ClChen, Conni4, Evilous, Misfit, Mx wwmickd, Night Owl, Phantom Phoenix, Photosue and Sunny. **

Disclaimer: Moonlight and its characters are owned by CBS and Warner Brothers. All use of Moonlight and its characters in this venue are for entertainment purposes and completed solely for the pleasure of Moonlight lovers. The original storylines and episodes have been created by the VS2 Writers and Discussion Group. We hope you enjoy.

This short takes place between virtual episodes 4 and 5.

* * *

"Good things?"

"Not really?"

That was about as close to human as Ben Talbot had ever seen Mick St. John act.

Maybe, just maybe someone else's opinion might jar him out of that air of perpetual coolness. Someone's opinion other than that of Beth Turner, she had him at a disadvantage. She had all of them at a disadvantage, himself, St. John, Davis and of course the late Josh Lindsay. The federal government should license her as a truth serum… she looks at you with those blue eyes and says… tell me all… and you do.

You hope, that she's on the side of GOOD, TRUTH and JUSTICE. That hiring her doesn't blow up in your face and all of a sudden the DA is screaming CONFLICT OF INTEREST and Ben Talbot looks like some 16 year old holding his dick in his hand.

Whatever Beth is asked to do or wherever she is sent, Mick St. John is there too. The vigilante PI, one that the cops won't arrest because they are too lazy, complacent or because they enjoy letting someone with _cajones_ give the bad guys a beat down, Dirty Harry style.

When Lindsay was killed, all the LAPD could see was the cop gunned down on Turner's doorstep, so what, if St. John lied about Tejada's whereabouts and got there first… to kill Tejada and burn the place down… the cops just snicker and mutter _el Diablo, el Diablo. _

The DA's office looks at St. John and wonders if he isn't cleaning up for the HML brotherhood; a hit on Tejada, to send the message that 80's style death squads are passé and bad for business. The city had only one lawyer who worked full time on gang-related organized crime and he retired in June. The baton was supposed to pass to Lindsay. Now Lindsay's dead and there is no political will to pursue another prosecution of Mafia style crime. Who would we prosecute anyway, after St. John's scorched earth policy the HML bosses are being discrete.

Beth Turner… Mick St. John and of course the ghost of Josh Lindsay…

Ben Talbot thinks, _I'm supposed to protect Beth Turner from Mick St. John? Like everyone else I've fallen in love with her. Josh Lindsay, even dead, is just another rival and a fool. He left me a file, one inch thick on St. John; a weird collection of information which would only prove to Beth that Josh was obsessed and jealous. Not that St. John isn't dangerous, he is. _

Maybe Lindsay's ghost slipped "the list" under his door, a bizarre collection of names, some local and others that were historical. Talbot had been calling them _The X-files_ until Beth took stole them.

He smiles, remembering when it became clear to him that Beth had the files.

He'd seen her in a new way after those two children were killed, fierce and wanting justice not just for those two children but for all children who had had their childhood stolen in some way. She'd practically yanked the files out of his hand and said she was taking them to Mick. She justified breaking the rules saying, they were old, a matter of public record. The wrongful convictions, mistrial and suicide of one defendant were all embarrassments to the DA's office. Even the information in Talbot's father's case was sketchy, he had agreed to a plea-bargain even though he was innocent.

That's when he'd seen Mick and Beth were two of kind. Without asking Mick, Beth committed them both to finding justice for Ben, his sister and his father. He knew that Mick would back her up, risk his good name, such as it was and take chances, all for the truth in his father's case. This didn't make him like St. John any better… but there was something dirty and mean about the list and that file on St. John. Of course Beth had taken it… and he'd find out why.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML


End file.
